Inversão
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Ser ainu faz com que as pessoas possam inverter algumas coisas... Mairon X Melkor, dessa vez Melkor na forma feminina!
_**Inversão**_

Mairon e Melkor se encontravam abraçados na cama, ainda se abraçando e beijando após uma sessão de sexo. O vala estava por cima do consorte e o beijava na boca, quando... sentiu "aquela" mão em seu traseiro.

\- Hun... Mairon, o que é que está acontecendo com você?

\- Há? Por que?

\- Você anda pondo muito a mão na minha bunda, sabe?

\- Ahn... não gosta?

\- Não é que não goste. É que... bem, você sabe.

\- Não, não sei. O que é?

\- É que...

\- Diga!

\- Acho que depois de todo esse tempo, você anda com ideias de me comer!

O maia desviou os olhos, um tanto quanto vexado. Mas era verdade. Tanto tempo somente como o passivo... queria saber como era ser o ativo! Mas como dizer aquilo, se Melkor sempre parecera tão... "macho"? Ele ia aceitar aquilo numa boa?

Até que o vala se manifestou:

\- Você quer tentar?

\- E-eu?

\- Sim, você.

\- Ahn... será que eu deveria?

\- Não estou perguntando se deveria, e sim se gostaria.

\- Hun...

\- É que, sabe... também tive curiosidade nesse aspecto e poderia quem sabe dar certo.

\- Oh...! Então você quer!

Em seguida, tomados pelo desejo e ainda nus, ambos se beijaram loucamente. O coração de Mairon bateu com força. Será que finalmente ele ia...?

\- Hun... Melkor, então você quer...?

\- Eu quero, se você também quer.

\- Eu quero...! Mas... como será?

\- Só inverter as posições, ora. Mas eu gostaria de fazer de mulher.

\- Você, mulher?! Essa eu nunca imaginei!

\- E eu menos. Mas é que ainda não tenho segurança o suficiente pra... fazer atrás... se é que me entende. Na frente parece ser "feito pra isso", não?

\- Sim, mas... enfim, nunca o imaginei de mulher!

\- Se você já veio de mulher, eu também posso! Hun, Mairon, será que você vai gostar de mulher?

\- Não sei... só posso dizer depois de ver!

\- Bem. Então vamos lá!

Mairon fechou os olhos, não sabendo se estava preparado para aquela transformação tão repentina. Sempre vira a Melkor como homem, sempre o amara como homem e sempre fora parceiro dele enquanto homem - embora ele próprio às vezes viesse de homem e de mulher. Como seria aquilo de ficar com Melkor de mulher?

E eis que ao abrir os olhos, ele vira a mulher mais formosa que seus olhos um dia poderiam ver. Os quadris e os seios eram grandes e bem torneados, mas a cintura era fina. O rosto era feminino porém guardava o poder e a rebeldia do vala negro. Os cabelos negros lhe caíam pelas costas e os olhos verdes faiscavam de forma bela e ao mesmo tempo perigosa.

Melkor olhava a si mesma, não acreditando.

\- Hum, Mairon, como isso é esquisito! Veja meu corpo, veja minha voz! Mas acho que dá pra acostuma-

A fala "dela" fora interrompida pelos beijos ávidos de Mairon, o qual não hesitou em beijar a todo o corpo da outra, sentindo uma atração indizível por ela. Era como uma parte de Melkor que ele não conhecia - e por isso mesmo exigia ser "desbravada" e por si provada imediatamente.

\- Hun...! Mairon...! Se eu soubesse que gostava tanto assim de mulher, não tinha te deixado tanto tempo sozinho com Thuringwethil em Tol in Gaurhoth!

\- Tola! Não entende que não gosto de mulher ou de homem, e sim de _Melkor_?!

Era verdade. Nunca vira a Mairon querer a outro homem, ou a uma mulher, ou a quem quer que fosse. Era só a si. "Eu só tenho olhos para meu senhor Melkor", era o que sempre dizia.

\- Hun... Mairon, e agora? Estamos ambos agora nas formas que devemos estar.

\- Agora eu vou lhe dar prazer...

Lúbrico, Mairon começou por beijar os ombros, depois o colo, depois os lindos peitos e o ventre daquela mulher que ele estava ávido por conhecer. Depois enfim as coxas, a parte interna das pernas... e enfim viu.

A genitália "dela".

Não sabia bem o que fazer com aquilo. Mas lembrava bem de quando Melkor o tomava enquanto estava de mulher, então resolveu tentar.

Afastou os grandes lábios para ver melhor ao clitóris, e o viu exposto a si. O lambeu uma, depois duas, depois três vezes. Hum... Melkor era bom de qualquer jeito, fosse num falo, fosse numa xana!

\- Oh... Mairon...!

Melkor gemeu a cada vez que a língua do companheiro lhe lambeu ali, sentindo um prazer diferente, e em vez de se sentir endurecer, se sentiu ficar "molhada". Céus, como era bom...!

Querendo aproveitar ao máximo aquela nova experiência, Mairon passou a lamber ora para cima e para baixo, ora em movimentos circulares, ora chupando o grelo todo e ora lambendo em volta, nos grandes lábios. Como recompensa, ouvia os gemidos cada vez mais constantes de Melkor.

\- Ah... Mairon...!

As mãos de Melkor, embora fossem de mulher, ainda eram pertencentes ao ser mais poderoso de Arda. Segurava os cabelos do outro firmemente, fazendo vai-e-vem com os quadris na boca dele, esfregando a xana na língua que não cansava de lhe dar prazer.

\- Mairon, sua puta...!

Mesmo Melkor estando de mulher e Mairon de homem, ainda vinha com aquilo de "puta". Mairon sorriu. Sempre o mesmo!

Tomou aos quadris do outro com as mãos e os aproximou de sua boca, ao passo em que as mãos "da" vala tomaram seus cabelos e seguraram com força, enquanto o maia sentiu a genitália dela se contrair diversas vezes. Era o orgasmo.

Em seguida, Melkor se jogou na cama, cansada, ofegando.

\- Mairon, como isso foi bom!

\- Foi, não foi?

Enlevado, o maia subiu por cima do corpo de "Melkor fêmea" e a beijou na boca, a fim de compartilhar o gosto da seiva dela com ambos.

\- Muito bom! Mairon, me chupa mais!

\- Quer mais?

\- Sim! Os orgasmos múltiplos, lembra?

\- Sei. Vamos lá então!

Ambos estavam bastante animados com aquela coisa nova, portanto Mairon foi até o meio das pernas dela e a chupou com muito prazer novamente, ao que ela gemeu e gozou o quanto pôde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Num quarto ali perto, Moriel tentava dormir. De repente, enquanto estava no limite entre o sono e a vigília, ouviu uma voz de mulher a gemer:

\- Hun, Mairon...! Me faz gozar mais!

\- Que é isso?

Mairon era seu pai. Mas seu pai era casado com Melkor. Até mesmo durante a Segunda Era, não tivera amantes enquanto Melkor estivera afastado. Ia ter amantes agora, com a presença de Melkor ali?

E de mais a mais, ele vira a ambos seus pais irem dormir juntos no dia anterior. Por isso mesmo, sabia que não era possível que houvesse uma amante avulsa.

A não ser que Melkor estivesse querendo inovar e colocar uma terceira pessoa na cama...

"Não", pensou ele afinal. "Melkor é muito ciumento pra isso, Mairon também. Eu devo estar escutando coisas!"

Pensando assim, virou pro lado e tentou dormir novamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Melkor caiu na cama outra vez, cansado de novo. Havia gozado pela quarta vez, somente no sexo oral. Mairon deitou em cima dela e a beijou na boca novamente.

\- Gostou?

\- Muito...! Meu bem, como você chupa gostoso!

\- Agora nós vamos...?

Os olhos de Melkor se arregalaram. Era verdade... eles não iam ficar só naquilo.

\- Ei, Mairon, tome cuidado comigo, sim?

\- Mas é claro que vou tomar.

Sendo assim, abriu as pernas dela e encaixou devagarzinho nela, depois foi fazendo vai-e-vem para "acostumar" aos poucos a entrada. Quando enfim entrou, Melkor gemeu e Mairon a beijou na boca.

\- Então, como foi?

\- Hun... é diferente, Mairon. Mas vamos, comece logo com isso.

Mairon a penetrou uma, duas, três vezes... era tão bom... era quente, apertado e escorregadio. Muito bom...

\- Ah, Melkor...!

\- Tá gostando?

\- Sim... e você?

\- Não sei... é estranho.

\- Quer que eu te masturbe?

\- Não. Espera, acho que quero fazer algo diferente.

Fez com que Mairon saísse de dentro de si - e como foi difícil para ele, que estava sentindo tanto prazer! - e tomou algumas almofadas que haviam ali perto, colocou-as embaixo de seus quadris e os levantou um pouco.

\- Pronto. Agora vamos.

\- Por que fez isso?

\- Já ouvi falar que as mulheres têm um ponto dentro de si que pode ser estimulado pelo pênis. Venha, quero ver se consigo alcançá-lo.

Mairon foi até ela, encaixou-se no meio de suas pernas e a penetrou outra vez. Mas dessa vez Melkor tentou fazer com que ela fizesse diferente.

\- Não. Não tão pra dentro. Pra cima. Isso, pra cima. Não, Mairon, é como se fosse pra cima! Assim. Isso. Um pouco mais pra fora. Isso, agora pra dentro e pra cima. Isso. Isso...! Ah, Mairon, mete assim...!

O maia permaneceu tocando aquele ponto diversas vezes, indo e voltando, sentindo a Melkor fêmea ficar cada vez mais molhada com aquilo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Moriel estava quase dormindo outra vez, quando ouviu de novo aqueles gemidos de mulher.

\- Mairon! Ah, Mairon, assim você me leva à loucura!

\- Ah, eu vou gozar!

\- Ainda não! Eu quero mais!

\- Já gozou quatro vezes e eu nenhuma!

\- E eu, que quando estou de homem e você de mulher passo pelo mesmo?

\- De qualquer forma... eu não vou aguentar...!

\- Ainda não, Mairon!

"Ele está com uma mulher! Mas espere... 'Quando eu estou de homem e você de mulher'... será que Melkor..."

Era só o que faltava, Melkor ter tomado forma de mulher pra eles fazerem diferente. Será?

"Isso é com eles", pensou, virando-se para dormir novamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mairon deitou-se nos peitos de Melkor, cansado. Havia gozado enfim, mas ao que parecia "a" vala ainda estava querendo...

\- Mairon, eu quero mais.

\- Espere só mais um pouco... ufa, como é exigente como mulher!

\- Não sabe que as mulheres têm uma energia sexual muito mais intensa?

\- Sei que sim, porém continua vala e eu maia!

Melkor sorriu, e depois fez com que Mairon se ajoelhasse, depois ela se sentasse em seus joelhos e a penetração continuasse assim.

Foi assim que eles continuaram durante a noite, descobrindo aquele novo prazer que tanto os encantou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

De manhã, Moriel estava ainda esfregando os olhos e pensando que aquilo podia ser apenas um sonho, quando...

...viu a Melkor mulher, sorrindo, sentada no colo de Mairon homem, ambos como que entorpecidos um com a presença do outro.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Oh, olá Moriel! - sorriu Melkor, acenando a ele - Ah, estou de mulher, é certo! É uma experiência diferente que estamos vivendo aqui! Veja, meu bem, vou dar uma olhada nas coisas e já volto!

\- Sim...

Sendo assim, Moriel ficou sozinho com Mairon. E lá foi o maia falar com o filho.

\- Oh, filho... isso nunca aconteceu antes! Transei a noite inteira com Melkor - ele de mulher, eu de homem! Oh Moriel, ela exigiu tanto de mim! Mas de qualquer forma, foi tão bom...! Queria fazer de novo! Foi uma faceta nova que descobri de Melkor!

Enlevado, Mairon saiu da habitação e foi passear como se houvesse acabado de conhecer a Melkor - ele, que estava com o vala há no mínimo vinte mil anos.

\- Ah, Moriel...! Parece que estou novamente apaixonado por Melkor!

\- Como se ninguém soubesse disso!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

À noite, quando Moriel voltou de seus afazeres, viu a seus pais de novo juntos - Melkor ainda de mulher sentado no colo de Mairon, ambos sorrindo um pro outro e se beijando.

\- Hun... Mairon, vamos trepar?

O maia respondeu sorrindo apenas, ao que "a" vala tomou-o pela mão e o levou pro quarto, ambos alegres e bem dispostos.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água pra Moriel. Saiu andando, pisando duro, e encontrou com Mairen na passagem. Ela, intrigada, perguntou:

\- O que foi, irmãozinho?

\- Vou dormir na habitação dos wargs!

\- Por que?

\- Ora, porque! Porque o pai e a mãe... ou a mãe e o pai, sei lá... não conseguem ficar quietos! Eles fazem muito barulho, pois sim!

Mairen o observou saindo e sorriu.

\- Pobrezinho! Ele nem sabe que na habitação dos wargs dá pra escutar tudo também!

E saiu a cantarolar.

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Tava faz tempo pra fazer essa bobeira, rsssss! Meus personagens são bastante "queer", ainda mais com isso de "fána" dá pra ser homem, mulher, dá pra ser homo, hetero... os personagens das minhas fics são tudo e nada, rsssssss!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
